Saving Loki
by Youikina
Summary: A long time ago, he was hurt once. It did not take much attention to detail to notice that this man is hurting too. He was saved by his new father. This man is still drowning in his pain and sorrow. So he is going to save him, just like his father saved him.
1. Taking Loki

**I own nothing**

**0000000000**

It all started when he was in Stark Tower. He should be out there, helping Tony out. He owes Tony the world. The man might seem like an ass, but he saved him. The man saved him from drowning in pain and sorrow. From the life he used to lead. So instead of helping the other genius in this invasion, he ended up being forced to stay at the so called safest place in New York.

However, Tony made him stay in the tower. Something about protecting him. He does not need protecting! He used to be so weak. There was not a week that he did not end up in the hospital. It was his fault at the time. He was a kid that barely knew the world around him.

His world was a hole. At the time, he just wanted what every kid did. He wanted friends, and someone to care for him. Someone to notice him, even if he had to be annoying. So he acted annoying as shit. Even a punch meant someone was paying attention to him. Through out his life, no one was there for him.

His parents did not want a child. They only had him to continue their lines. Worst mistake they made. They gave birth to albino baby. They thought of him as a curse to their family. He was given to a nanny until he was eight. Then he was all alone in a huge mansion.

He took classes online when he got his first computer. His parents did not want him to contaminate the other students. They did not think he would excel at robotics. He graduated at age ten. He got the highest marks in this century.

He had hoped that he would get praise from his parents. They didn't even answer their phones. Their assistants would tell him that they would pass on the message. That is when his father began to feel guilty. He started to get presents in the mail.

At first he would feel happy when he saw a package in the mail. Then he felt hurt. His father felt guilty enough to send a gift, but he would not even visit him. He wouldn't even know what his parents looked like if he didn't have internet. He found them by looking up Spicer INC.

Then his Grandmother showed up at the house one day. Apparently, his parents informed her that he died. He felt so betrayed when his grandmother pulled into his first hug. The first human contact he had in three years. She became the light in his life. She taught him how to properly cook, and how to take care of himself. He learned so much.

She died when he was twelve. He never felt something he never felt before. Remorse coursed through his body for months. He spent most of it crying endlessly. He didn't see anything to live for. He thought about ending his life. However, he promised his Grandma that he would live a wonderful life.

Then he got another gift in the mail. It brought something he never expected. It brought adventures, knowledge, and let him travel the world. He made enemies, friends, and met his hero. A man that would end up trying to kill him multiple times. These times also brought pain, sorrow, and regret.

He ended up in the hospital multiple times a week. Then after another adventure, he couldn't move anymore. He just wanted to give up. There was nothing for him. Of all the people he met, he didn't have a single friend. They would mostly stab him in the back the moment he turned around. Even the so called goody two shoes would hurt. How can they be good if they laughed as they broke his bones?

Then he met his savior. A billionaire was visiting the hospital in china after his men got into an accident. They guys name is Happy. It was because Happy that Tony found him. He was barley fourteen, and he had nothing to loose.

Tony was his savior. The man went into the wrong room on accident. He ended up insulting the shitty machine that is hooked up to him. He agreed with him. Then they ended up talking Robotics. When Tony asked about his parents, he clammed up. So Tony hacked the system. Then he basically bought him from his parents.

Then he went to live with him in New York. He found acceptance with Pepper, Happy, and Tony. He started calling Tony dad after a year of living there. Tony acted like a new Dad, jumping for joy. They ended up eating out that night. He even had his first sip of beer. Man did Pepper blow her top. It was worth it.

The Obadiah betrayed them. While Tony struggled to get to his other heart, he was drugged in his room. He felt so horrible after. Tony just hugged him to let him know that he was not to blame. Then that Russian tried to kill Tony. It did not help that Tony is Ironman. He is a fucking super hero.

It was something he brought up. He never told Tony his past. Tony knew he wanted to forget about his past. Even though he lived with Tony for three years, he had trouble bringing it up. How is he suppose to explain to Tony that he was once on the other side of the spectrum? That when he was younger that he would shout to the world that he is an evil genius? That he fell hard for one of the evilest men in history?

He did not think that Tony would mind that he gay. How was he is going to explain that knew some magic? He did get possessed so many times, he could notice someone possessed within a few seconds. That is when he came in contact with the man in their living room.

The man was clearly not human. However, he is possessed. His eyes held all the answers. This man has lead the life he lead before he was saved. This man has been hurt again and again. He could see it in the man's eyes. They man cares for something, but they do not care about him.

Before he even thought about what he doing, he used his mosquito bots to send an extremely strong sedative into the man's body. The man crumpled to the hard ground with a thump. He winced at the sound. The ground is always unforgiving. He grabbed the body, and he knew that there must be a fake image over the body. He might not know a lot about magic, but he can sense it.

He blames that damn witch. She could never stop using magic when she had her body. Then she kept loosing it, repeatedly. He got used to it though. The light body was easy to carry to carry to his two seated jet. Tony's idea. The man always had women on this mind before he was whipped by Pepper. He locked the man in the seat. Then he got in himself.

He was going to save this man, just like he was saved himself. He took off as Tony was flying to the tower. Before he did anything else, he had to get this man to a safe place. He was not ready to face them, but he would be willing to for a strangers life.

If It wasn't for a stranger saving him, he would most likely be dead by now. Who is he? That is a simple answer. His new names is Jackson Andrew Stark. However, he used to go by another name. A name that only brought him pain from the memories attached.

When he was younger, he was known for being goth. He loved Robotics and science. He made several robots named after himself. His old name would make his enemies groan in annoyance, and make them want to stab him.

His name was something that was the only thing of his past, he tried so desperately to forgot. Another him in a different time.

His name was Jack Spicer.

He was once a member of of the Heylin-Xiaolin conflict. Only he was not a hero at the time. He was young, brash, and hopelessly loss. He was on the Heylin side.

He was evil.

Then he ended up getting adopted by a Super-Hero.

000000

**That is all for now!**

**Look forward to another part in the series. **

**From Youikina**


	2. One step at a Time

**This story just wont get out of my mind. I love it. **

**I will try to update soon. **

**MY rewrite of Salazar Slytherin, Victim of the Hogwarts Four should be up sometime in the coming weeks. **

**Onto the Show**

**from **

**Youikina**

**000000000**

It took him far too long to get rid of all the followers he had on his journey. It is a good thing he took so many precautions when he was younger. Well he is a genius. Even when he is an idiot twelve year old. With a sigh, he pushed his thumb into the scan pad. Where is he?  
That is an excellent question. He is currently in one of his old hidden labs. This one is hidden in the mountains. The mountain currently inside is Mount Hua. He made sure that none of the tourist or the nearby residents will be able to find the entrance. Well, if he told anyone, it would not be a secret now would it.  
This place has a cloak from traces, or hackers alike. It is a black spot in the entire world. That is the reason he choose this place. Before he could get more into dept, he needs to make sure his guest wont awaken yet. At least not yet.  
He moved to his old spare bedroom. He had a lot of those. The mattresses were made of a really soft material that he created when he was ten. It was one of the few things he made sure not to share. Just in case Tony might decide he didn't him anymore. A fear he doesn't have as bad much as he was kid, but the thought that has stuck in the back of his mind.  
Tony is like his main rock most of the time. To loose in him would drive a devastating blow to his heart. His mask would not be to hold up like it used to. He set the limp figure on the bed. It is a good thing the bed is a king sized. He made them that way because he has a habit of falling out of the smaller beds.  
He looked around, trying to find what he is looking for. A specially crafted brace that he had constructed after a certain witch back stabbed him one time too many. Which ended up happening a lot. That woman does not have a single shred of loyalty in her DNA. She was a cruel person.  
Well back to the matter on hand. He opened the drawer next to his bed. Smirking, he pulled out the steel bracelet. It is a good thing he kept one in all his area.  
A twitch from the body made him move fast. Grasping the arm of the body, he slammed the bracelet around the wrist. The Bracelet glowed until it was one solid piece. Then the light vanished leaving a shiny steel bracelet.  
That is not the only thing that changed. The very man changed himself. White skin became as blue as a Pepsi can. The clothes almost completely vanished. What was left hanging on the man were barely scraps of cloth. The color of the original fabric could not even be guessed because the cloth seemed to be coated in a lot of dried blood.  
Then what shocked him the most is how skinny the man became. The man is skin an bone. There is no muscle on this man's body. His face is shrunken in, his ribs jutting out. It made a horrible sight. This man is not human that is for sure. That is when he noticed that the figure seems to be in pain.  
Jack rushed forward to grab the man. Before he even touched him, he stopped. He could feel the freezing cold, before even making contact with the body.  
IT is just best not to test it. He ran into the lab and grabbed his special made gloved for using chemicals that need to be frozen to a certain point. That certain point being frostbite in minutes bad. He also grabbed a first aid kit. Better not to use the medicine until he does some testing. However, he can wrap the wounds until he finds out how to heal him.  
He reached the bed to see the expression on the face of the young man. The man looked a little older than him, but how old is he in Asgardian years. He is not really sure. History is not his strongest suit. Oh well.  
The more he wrapped the boys wounds, the more worried he became. This is not the best thing for the man. He is pretty sure that this man needs fluids. How to get them into him? He is simply too cold for any of the tubes to get into his system. Wait that might work!  
He rushed to the lab. He needs to get this done quick.

000000  
He did it. It took him four hours, but he did it. He used the same material that is on his gloves to make a tube that will go into his skin. He made sure that the water would not freeze as well. This is a good start. He got everything set up for Loki. He was now getting steady fluids. He put him on oxygen as well. He doesn't seem like such a pale blue. He got a little more darkness into his skin. He will take it as a good thing.  
One step at a time.  
Healing doesn't happen over night.  
This is not some fairy-tale.  
He thinks he got Loki stable for now. This is not going to be an easy road. This is going to be long and bumpy. This is going to take a while. Wounds like these don't vanish. They linger. You might get used to the pain or come to terms with it. It is like an itch that will never go away.  
However right now he needs something that he knows is going to cause conflict. He needs to speak to Thor about Jotun eating habits. He knew just from a glace that food has not been available to Loki for some time. Or it has been kept from him. Either way, he needs to know what Jotuns eat. He could harm Loki if he gives him something his form could not handle.  
So this brought him to sit at the computers of his lab. He was hacking into Tony's work base to speak with the avengers. It did not take long before the familiar face of worry popped up on his screen.  
"Jackson Andrew Stark! You will tell me where you and Loki are right now! I will bring you home," demanded Tony. Jack winced at the sound, and for the fact he had worried his father.  
"I can't do that dad," he said back to the only man that was there for him. He could see the thoughts rushing across his dad's mind.  
"Stop all your thoughts right now. I know that the videos were down, but Loki did not kidnap me," he said. Tony sat back in shock, as if something he didn't expect to ever happen, just did. Jack winced again. He hated hurting his dad. That is what he is doing right.  
"Why wont you be returning to stark tower," he heard another voice, but did not see the face. Nick Fury. A man that was the spy of the world of spies. The best of the best. This man would easily be able to tell if he is lying or not.  
"Dad," he said. He watched as his dad sat up tall looking at him. He couldn't quite place the look on his face.  
"I have never told you my history besides the facts with my parents. I wont tell you much else, except that what I dealt with magic before. I have seen many types of magic, especially possession magic," he started. His father blinked once, twice, and then got a look on his face. Oh shit, his mother hen mode just showed up.  
"What does that silly magic have to do with my brother," demanded a loud angry voice. That must be Thor. The mighty demigod. He knew from looking at Loki that those scars go way back into childhood, especially looking at the amount of bone breaks the man has had over the years.  
"Your brother was possessed, you moron. Not that you would notice. I am surprised anyone noticed. With the amount of breaks in his whole body, I would say he has been abused all his life," Jack all but snarled at the burly man. Every since Tony saved him, he has hated abuse of any kind.  
"How dare," Started the demigod.  
"You will shut your mouth you imbecile. I am surprised you care more for your pride, then the fact that your brother is a short breath away from death," Jack shouted back at the computer. The man flinched back, as if he were struck by lightning.  
"Jackie, what do you mean death," Tony said, his voice soothing. Before Tony took him in, he only used a tone like that on the girls. However a soothing tone from his dad can calm him down.  
"He was possessed. I am surprised his body is working at all. His spine is broke in two places. His collar bone is shattered. His Achilles heel has been cut multiple times. Three ribs are broken. There is not meat on his bones," Jack listed off. His father face grew in horror as the list was read. His father was neglect by his own. So he hated abusers as well.  
"He looked fine yesterday," shouted Thor in anger.  
"He was under a glamour someone put on him. A strong one. Since it has been on him so long, I would guess it has been on him since he was a small child. Most likely the one Odin put on him. To rid him of the possession, I need him healthy. Which is going to take a while, considering the fact that he is in such a state."  
"I have place a magic suppression bracelet on him. This will keep the outside force from controlling him. It will not harm him. It will simply make it so his magic will not be able to have any effect on his outward appearance or do any illusions. This way his magic will focus on healing the body," Jack said. He knew most of them would not know this. Spend enough time around Wuya, you pick up a few things.  
"I know magic is important, but surely it is not all that grand. It is a woman's art," said the imbecile. Does this man never know when to shut his mouth?  
"Magic is a way of life. It is not something that can be ignored. Loki has strong magic. Magic is partially sentient. Magic is a sense is another instinct. There is no shut off switch. You either learn control, or your magic controls you. Treating gift like magic that way around a magical child is not a good thing, this causes the magic of the person to bind up until the magic releases for some kid of release. One boy with magic was insulted by the teacher, and her hair turned blue," ranted Jack. He knew he was ranting. He could not help it. He can't handle idiots.  
"Back to the reason I called. I need to know what Jotuns eat. Loki has not eaten in a while. However, since the glamour on him has been taken off he is in Jotun form. He freezes everything around him," said Jack.  
"Meat mostly. The land is too frozen to grow food," said Thor, not really sure how to answer. The answer was meek itself. Like he learned something that changed his whole world. Well, good for him.  
He disconnected right then and there.  
He had to go get some meat.

000000

**There will be more coming. **

**From Youikina**


	3. The Wakening

I own nothing!

This is from me watching too much Hogan's Heroes

From Youikina

00000000

Once upon a time, he dreamed he could be so evil. That one day he would conquer the world. That he would stand victorious over the people who forgot him, mocked him, and harassed him. Then he did something stupid and unleashed something that should not have been released. A witch who should have kept her backstabbing ass in the damn puzzle box.

He went on a journey, one where he lost so many battles. The so-called heroes seemed to like beating the shit out of him. They broke into his house too many times to count. Then his hero ridiculed him one too many times. His hero, the man he fell head over heels for. However, the man would never know it. Then he began to wonder why did he bother going into battle anymore. Fighting is not his main area of expertise.

It is the main reason he ended up in the hospital so many times. A genius he might be, but he is not a doctor. He could be, but he didn't want to go into the practice. Besides knowing anything that would help with his inventions helped him out a lot, like anatomy. Thinking about inventions made him think of his dad He wondered what his dad was doing right now?

Tony might bea child in an adult body. His mind is like that of a child, but the fact is that this man is the smartest man that he has ever had the privilege to meet. The man was everything he wanted to be someday. Well besides being a playboy. The man is a mother hen as well. It is not a well-known fact. Tony is just good at covering it with arrogance. His mask.

He felt so bad for doing this to his dad. All he really wants to do is go home and hug him. Tony is the most important in his life. He just had to do this. This man lying on the bed was just too much like him. It brought him back to all the past when he was weak. Where he was beaten down daily, both mentally and physically.

Back to Loki, the Jotun is healing nicely. Having his magic facing in was doing wonders for the man's body. Broken bones were not only getting mended, and he looked less malnourished. He lowered the temperature of the room down to near freezing. It seems to have the room at a temp that suited his body was helping more than anything.

The man has several more weeks of healing, but it is not going to be months. That means the faster he could go home. He needed to do something to show the people of the world that Loki is not evil. So he used the most important part of the world to get the news out. He created a twitter called Saving Loki. He did make it so that he could not be tracked. A very complex computer program to bounce the location of his lab computer all over the world. Tony and Jarvis could track him down in a year, maybe a few months. The program is self-learning, so it will be a mighty battle.

He took the pictures from all his documentation for Loki on Twitter, Facebook, and Youtube. It started going viral immediately. It was not right that he was revealing such knowledge to the public without Loki's permission. It needed to be done for Loki's reputation. He blurred out the runes on the suppressing bracelets. He had a feeling that it would be the right thing to do. Never know who would be looking at the pictures and decipher them.

The reaction was mixed. Some were still condemning Loki while others were enraged at the injustices that the man has faced. The list of injuries went back centuries. Even a lot of people died since Loki came to earth, it did help when he posted the video on the other day.

Whoever was controlling Loki was not pleased that they could not access the man's body. The being tried, which caused for Loki to have stroke-like attacks. Loki's eyes went from red to clear sky blue and then back. The screams were horrid. He was seen in the video holding Loki, muttering words in ancient Chinese to amplify the bracelets that sealed most of Loki's power. He amplified the bracelet enough. Not fast enough, he got a kick to the side. He ended up embedded into the wall.

He had forgotten what it was like to be hit that hard. Chase used to hit harder, though. He pulled himself out of the wall and brushed himself off. It seems that he looked like a superhuman himself. That was another thing that went viral. It did not help out that he made a comment he should not have as he went back to holding Loki down. '_Haven't felt that in a while. Thankfully your not as strong as him. He would throw me through the entire mountain."_

It seems that he is now amazing. Though the real problem was that everyone wanted to know who he was talking about. He was not spilling. He should not have said anything at all. Then again, he is not personally putting anything online. His AI is. Though seeing his dad destroy an entire building in anger made his heart warm with happiness.

So he is currently sitting in Loki's room. He lowered the room temperature to normal now. Loki is no longer in critical care. He winced at his bruised rib stung as he set down.

"I guess I have not really set down to talk to you. Hello, Loki. My name is Jackson Andrew Stark. It is a name I am proud of. Though it is not my birth name. My name was originally Jack Spicer. I was born in china as the child of Julia and Harold Spicer. I was not a wanted child at all. Believe it or not, I did not even know what my parents looked liked until I got my first computer," he said, looking at the still form. Loki is either really good or faking sleep or he did not want to get up. This might get him up, giving him someone to relate too.

"I had a nanny, so I wasn't completely alone. Once I learned to cook a bit, my birth parents removed my nanny. They left me alone in that house. There was no one around for miles. I believe that they hoped I would die off, so they would not have to worry about me. I tried everything I could just to get them to look at me. I was the youngest graduate from high school in the entire world. That did not even get them to so much as let me hear their voices on the phone. Their secretaries told me that they would inform them."

"Then suddenly my dad changed a bit. He would send gifts to me, probably out of guilt. He would never call, never show up. When I was younger that was my dream, having a day where my parents would take me out and accept me as their son. So much for dreams. Then there was something that changed my world."

"I found out about a man, a very powerful man. He was dark and powerful. He was everything I wasn't. At first I thought he was a figure of history, who passed on. I wanted to be just like him. Someone who demanded respect from the people around him. Be someone who could not be ignored. So I became evil. Well, I tried. I just wasn't made out to be evil. The most I could do was steal, but that was about it. Even though I was the bad guy, I was the one who ended up in the hospital the most. The good guys would break into my lab, home, and hideouts all the time. Makes you wonder who was truly evil."

"I was stuck in a bad place. Fighting is not my strong suit. Every time I could, I would get into a conflict with the good guys. I needed it. They were my only connect to the world. Even the other so called evil doers, who were just as bad as me, would beat me too. I hated the pain, hated fighting, but I needed to be acknowledged by someone. Even if they knew me as an annoyance. Then I met the man who I wanted to so much like. He was not dead, as he is immortal. He was no different than the other. He would beat me just as bad, or have his lions attack me. I don't know how I came to such a cruel man," He said before taking a shaky breath.

It did not matter if Loki was up or not. This is a secret that he never told anyone. It has hung over his head like a cloud, drowning since forever. If he knew his AI as he did, his story would be all over social media by tonight. This is a way to tell Tony without telling him to his face. He could feel his emotions welling. Even though it is only a sleeping person in the room.

"He beat me, degraded me and tried to kill me so many times. More times than I could count. Some of them are really painful memories. He was the one who beat me the day before Tony found me. It was something horrible. I never told him how I felt. He felt like I was a thorn in his side. I had to admit that was a very annoying kid. I just wanted someone to want me," he said. The tears he could not stop them as they flowed down his face.

"Tony came in my room by accident. He was looking for Happy. I was crying when he came in. I was so close to being finished, to ending myself. He saw me, saw through the mask I wore. He saw me. He saved me. The world sees my father as a selfish man because he has money because he is Ironman. They don't see what I see. I see the man who adopted me, forcing me into therapy. A man who would spend the countless night cuddling with me after my night terrors. A man who would read me the latest updates in the mechanical world while I was forced on bed rest for months."

"He is my whole world now. He did something for me that I can never repay. I will save you because you need it. Just as I needed it. Just as my father needed it. The only difference between him and us is the fact, my father had to save himself. The world sees him as stuck up. They don't realize that he doesn't need the fame from his suit, he was famous before that. He doesn't need money, he has plenty of it. He saves people with the machine he made to save himself. That is the use of the Ironman machine. It is not a business. It is personal. I think it was a good thing I was adopted by a Hero. They tend to pass on their need for saving people," he said.

He opened his eyes, wondering when he closed them in the first place. Red eyes met his own crimson eyes. The figure stared at him in silence, just staring at him. It was clear the man did not know what to do.

"How did you," started Loki, his voice hoarse from underused. He has been sleeping for two weeks. It doesn't feel like it has been that long.

"When I was twelve, I got a puzzle-box from my birth father. I unleashed a witch, who then showed me a way of magic, and fighting. I have been possessed before. It is not a fun experience," he said before the figure nodded. It was clear that the man did not know how to react. He could see the mask starting to form in the man's features.

"Do not hide from me or the world. We are not Asgard. We will not harm you for studying science. It is not an art just for women. Most of us seek the truth."

The mask feels as the young man leaned back in the bed.

"What happens now," asked the dark haired man in the chair.

"Well, your magic is currently bound to your body. This is not to keep you changed. This is to keep who is possessing you out of your body. I will take you an expert who will help get that man out of your body. However, you need to be healed first. Do not force your magic to heal you faster. Right now you magic is doing that itself while adding power to the bracelet to keep the possessor out. It will be a few weeks until you can get out of bed. I got some books for you to read," He said with a slight smile.

Surprised red eyes looking into his eyes. He quickly gathered the books. The moment he set the books beside the dark haired man's bed, the man was lost into the thick books. A feeling he knows way too much.

The next step is getting closer.

Let's just hope there are no more complications.

000000

Thanks for reading!

Youikina


	4. Almost There

Before you start reading this chapter, go back and read the last one. I didn't realize that when I posted the last chapter on Ao3, that I didn't post it here. So I am posting it now. So Please read the last chapter.

I apologize.

Youikina

000000000

He stared at the screen at the small bedroom that the most wanted man in the room is currently in. It has been a little over an month since his son kidnapped the trickster god. When the first post was posted online, he could hardly believe it was the same person.

The pale skin was dark blue. Bright blue eyes turned blood red. His son explained what happened to everyone over the internet. How the man was possessed, and showed a bracelet around the man's wrist. He kept it mostly hidden from view, explaining that there were something carved into the gold that kept the possessor out of the body. It did not mean that the tie between the two were gone though.

He started to list the injuries that the man held. The wounds and broken bones went back several centuries. It would be considered child abuse. Especially when Jack informed the world that by the laws of Asgard, Loki is still considered a minor.

The wonder people felt for Asgard was overcame with how dare they treat a child like that. Thor got shouted at so much when he went outside, he fled back into the tower. The god had never known what it was like to feel the fury of the press.

Video after videos came out. Then came the one where his son, his beloved son was thrown into the wall. His son just walked out of the wall, brushing the debris off him off. He went straight back to hold down the struggling god. He told the god that if he wanted to hurt him that he would have to try harder. That he was not as strong as him. Muttering about being thrown though a damn mountain.

Everyone in the world wanted to know who he is. Who is he? Who is the man who hurt his son so much. There is a search going out all over social media. No one had a clue. With each video people began to hate Loki less.

Then another video came out. This one is different than any other. In this video his son is sitting next to the little frost giant. His son spoke about his past, even things he never told him. He spoke of the want, the need to have acceptance from his original family. He told his birth name to the world. He spoke of how he acted when he was younger, and trying to be evil.

Evil! The thought never crossed his mind. His son admitted to trying to be evil, but was unable to do so. He was not a fighter but a thinker. He spoke of the beating the so called good guys gave him. That the good guys seemed more evil than him some times. The he spoke about him.

The one man everyone in the world wants to know enough. A man that captured his sons heart. He spoke how he heard of him in a history book first. That he thought the man was dead and gone. Then to find out that the man is immortal. He spoke of being rejected.

The worlds heard went out to his son with those words. Then for the first time in a month and a half, blood red eyes opened to the world. Then his son spoke of the possession he went under, and how it was his biological fathers fault. He received a puzzle box from his father to unleash a witch.

So that is the reason his son hated puzzle that weren't on the computer. He knew there had to be a reason, he just didn't want to push it. His son gave the Jotun a book. The hurting man gently took the book from his son. He went to get lost into the book. His son smiled at the man, clearly knowing the feeling of getting lost in a good book.

A beeping went off, making both jump. His son looked at a watch.

"Stay here," his son said. His son stood and left the room. His son looked very powerful as he walked out to the hallway. The camera in the hallway watching him. He locked the door, then pulled something the door, making it go invisible. Is that like his cloaking tech? His son walked towards the door, placing his hand on the wall. A door appeared. He stepped through the door.

Another camera caught him stepping though the wall. It was like he came out of liquid metal. He tapped a panel by the door, before moving to the door. How many cameras does his son have? Then he was off camera for a while. It had to be a good three minutes. The his son showed back up on camera.

He is in an old lab. Most of the room looked covered in a large amount of dust. There was a table that was uncovered. His son went to the table, and sat on the table. There is something that looks like it has been recently. There is a robot head, with wires sticking out of it. His son sat down, and started to work on it. He worked for ten minutes, before he heard it.

"Still working on those silly things Jack," was heard in the camera. He could not see anything. Whoever is speaking is not on camera. It is a definitely a scratchy female voice. Those voices were always grating. His son did not tense up.

"Wuya, thought you would finally be ten feet under by now," his son, his tone cold. Clearly there was no good history between these two. His son kept working with his robot. Then a figure came into view, showing fiery red hair in a weird style. She wore a purple dress, and wearing high heels. Her very presence screamed cockiness.

"Don't get cocky Jack. It doesn't suit a brat like you," the woman said, before giving a full view of her face to her camera. She clearly did not know a lot about technology it seemed.

"You humans spend so much on those stupid things. Worthless pieces of junk," she said in disgust with a wave of her hand. Jack just kept working, almost like he was ignoring her. She seemed put out, extremely annoyed.

"I heard you gained a Jotun pet," she said, before sitting on the bench he is working on. His son glared at her, making her smirk.

"Go bug someone else Wuya," his son said, using the tone he used when dealing with idiots. The shrews face screwed in anger. She looked ready to grab him. Another voice cut through the room. This one had a southern accent.

"Do not forget what we have come for Wuya," said the voice. A blob came into view. What in the hell is that? His son tensed up a lot. Clearly this figure scared him. Is this one of the people that has harmed his son?

"Hannibal Roy Bean, to what can I do to get the two of the most powerful H...warriors out of my lab," Jack said, his voice cool. His son has learned to keep his cool in danger. The voice gave a mighty laugh.

"Don't play coy, Jack. We just want to know where you are keeping the Jotun," asked Wuya, leaning towards his son. His son stood, glaring at both of them.

"Pray tell, why on earth would I tell you where I am keeping him? You two are not welcome here. Leave," his son demanded. The shrew jumped at his son, his dodged. As the witch was right over him, Jack kicked her in the side. She ended up getting thrown into the monster. Jack bolted from the room. When did his son get so fast? Or strong? The two pulled themselves out of the rubble of the wall.

"Jackbots, self destruct," his son shouted. You couldn't see him as he fled the room. Smoke filled the room. Flashing red lights were the only lights seen, before the camera went out. That was the last video that was posted this morning. He has been waiting for news on his sons well being. There is no news.

He would give anything for some news.

00000

Jack panted as he walked through the maze of one of his many labs. He did not think that would work. It is a good thing he planned so many things in advance. Looking down to his hands, he smirked as he moved the limb in front of his face. He was so glad he borrowed this from the monks.

The feeling of the Wu brought many feeling he missed. It felt almost like coming home. The magic of the Wu were not something easily forgotten. He set it up perfectly. Through the latest video, he is seen going through his base. Well not quite. He is actually walking through many of his bases, and he put the video together himself.

He knew someone broke in but not who. He didn't expect that those two would be after his wounded patient. They could want anything or everything. There was one thing that stood out to him. Hannibal felt like the one possessing Loki. Not completely, but enough that he knew they spoke magically within the last few days. He is so glad that the one lab Loki is in has several layers of protections against searching magic.

That must be the reason why they went after him in his most used lab. How stupid are those two? He would never take Loki to a lab that he had shown Wuya. He is too smart for that. Plus he figured that people from his past might make an entry after he became globally wanted.

"Are you okay," he heard behind him.

Turning around, he saw a certain older man standing behind. He knows that this man has never judge him too hard for his past crimes. This man is the one who broke his possession last time. His posture is tall, even for his age. He looks down with a small smile, like he is proud of him. It makes him feel good.

"I am fine. It is a pleasure to see you again. How are your students," he asked. Even though they caused most of the damage to him, he did see them as his friends. It shouldn't be like this. He should hate them, but he couldn't. Without that last beating, he would have not meet his father. So if anything he is thankful.

"They have grown well, but are still in the need of teaching," said the old man, shaking his head. They have grown in power, but still need to mature. That sounds like them. He stood straight. It might take several more years for them to even start to mellow out.

"Master Fung, welcome to my lab," He said, giving a slight bow.

The white and blue robes a man, bowed back. "It is a pleasure to be welcome to your lab," Fung said. They both stood, before he mentioned for the man to follow him. He went to the side, and tapped the wall. The wall opened to show another hallway. He walked down, with Fung right behind him.

"Is everything ready," Jack asked.

A sigh escaped the older man.

"Almost. We are missing one crucial element. Unlike you, Loki is a being of a land of Water and Wind. We need something that has the power of that realm to break the possession. The only thing that we have that could work is the Orb of Tornami. Currently, it has been in Chase Young's care," said Fung.

In Chase's care. Damn! The Monks have been forbidden from breaking into anyone's houses after Fung found out how many times they destroyed his labs. It would be to him to get that Wu from the Immortal.

They got in front of a plain black door. Jack held his hand over the scanner. It might seem like a simple hand scanner, but it is not. It is a blood tester. If he doesn't put his hand on just the right way, it wont take his blood. It will put the place in lock down.

He didn't even flinch when the damn thing took his blood. The door opened to show Loki sitting on the bed. Blood red eyes stared at him, then at Fung with worry. Jack moved and sat on the bed. Loki moved slightly closer to Jack, keeping his eyes on Fung.

"Loki, this is the man who did my exorcism. He is a Xiaolin Monk. His name is Fung," said Jack, stepping into the room. Fung stepped in and bowed to Loki.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Loki," Fung said. Loki nodded, still unsure of Fung. It sure didn't help that Jack looked like he went through the grinder.

"Why are you hurt," Loki asked soft, his hand almost touching the bruise on his side. He knew not to actually touch Jack. He is still in his Jotun form. Frost bite would spread immediately with skin on skin contact.

"Wuya got me with a good kick. It wasn't on the camera, but it was pretty intense fight. I got banged up, but I will be fine. Loki, do you trust me," Jack said looking into eyes the exact color as his. He used to hate his eyes. Loki reminded him that the eyes were as much a part of him as everything else about him.

Loki nodded slowly, his eyes slowly leaving Fung to look into his blood colored eyes. He could see the trust in them.

"We need only one more thing for the process, but Jack is going to have to be the one to get it," Said Fung, making look at him. Those eyes that have seen so much pain were full of worry. Those eyes looked back at Jack, wanting to ask a question.

" I'll be alright. He has never really tried to kill me. He might beat the shit out of me, but I will survive. Do not worry," Jack said with a small smile on his face. Loki was an adult most of the time, but sometimes he reminded him of a child. He is surprised any good in Loki hasn't been burned out yet. They are so similar, it kinda scary.

Loki nodded slowly. He knew that he just made the man even worry more. Jack stood up from the bed.

"We are on a time limit. My robots will take care of you until I return," Jack said. He needed to do this. Fung stepped out of the door first. He followed. The door closed behind him. He hated to have Loki locked up, but it was need. Tony used to do it too him when he wanted to leave, but was too wounded to move.

Loki would hate him for it now, but would never thank him for it later. He never thanked Tony and he never would.

"We should go to the temple first," Master Fung said. Jack nodded. He pulled the claws out of his pocket, before slashing through the wall. He looked at Fung, and the man nodded his head. The old man jumped in first, before he followed. He was not leaving first.

Loki is his to protect right now.

He would not fail.

00000

That is all for now.

Have a great Day.

From Youikina


End file.
